In the Park
by jellybeansprout
Summary: Left to his own devices, Chikusa takes a stroll in the park and encounters a Vongola who seems to have ulterior motives. Slash. Chika27. Slight OOC and plenty of stupidity.


If I haven't made it ridiculously obvious yet, I have no skill in making titles or summaries…or writing for that matter.

* * *

**In the Park** by _ficklepickles_

* * *

Every day, Ken picked on Chrome. He teased her and jeered at her, and sometimes outright laughed when she fell down. It didn't stop him from helping her back up though, or wincing whenever she stumbled.

Ken was like a child who bullied the one he liked. One day, he'd see it for himself, the reason why he acted the way he did. One day, he'd have the courage to tell her, if she didn't know it already.

Life was easy for Ken, he simply decided to make it difficult for himself.

For Chikusa, it was not so straightforward. It was unfortunate that he wasn't like Ken. Sometimes he wished he was. Most of the time, he didn't.

Girls were troublesome. They were slow and clumsy, and useless more often than not. Few could actually defend themselves, and even fewer had the strength to stand on their own two feet. Chikusa could not understand the attraction that men held for women.

That was probably why he batted for the other team.

Luckily enough, he wasn't alone.

Mukuro-sama knew about him. He was actually the first person to point it out, which he did with a smile and a chuckle. Mukuro-sama himself cared not for gender, only beauty and strength. That was the reason behind his openly flirtatious and consistently ignored advances on the Cloud Guardian.

Chikusa wished him the best of luck in that regard, but doubted that he would ever get as far as he wanted. Hibari Kyouya seemed too much of an asexual plant to recognize any form of attempted seduction.

For Chikusa, he decided that if he ever were to enter a relationship, as troublesome as it was, he would have to find the least bothersome partner. As it was, he was not about to go out looking for one, and figured that if he were to find a compatible person, then he would come to him.

That was that, until Ken had it in his dim little mind to take Chrome out. It wasn't a date and Chikusa wouldn't be the third wheel, Ken told him in not so many words. He probably didn't even think that far ahead, but simply wanted to go somewhere with her. It would be natural for Chikusa to come along as well, since they always went out together.

Ken wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

The three of them ended up in awkward silence at the park.

In a way, it was too pathetic. Ken had the easiest path, he just had to make Chrome see it.

Finally, he pushed up his glasses and offered to go buy drinks. Chikusa took their orders and left, meaning to walk slowly so they would spend enough time alone together to accustom themselves to it. If this didn't work, then he would have to take Ken aside later and explain it to him clearly.

Eventually they would warm up to each other, even if they were two of the shyest people he knew. Chikusa wasn't shy himself, he merely deigned not to speak to those around him. It was troublesome to start a conversation with no meaning.

On his way to the vending machines, he passed by a crepe cart and heard his name called out.

He turned his head to see Tsuna several meters away. The brunette raised an arm in greeting, before blushing slightly at his own forwardness. Chikusa paused and the Vongola jogged to catch up to him.

"Kakimoto-san." He said.

Chikusa replied with a slight incline of his head.

"What are you doing at the park?" Tsuna asked, a shy smile on his face.

"A meeting."

"Ah, with Joushima-san?"

Again, Chikusa nodded. Silently, he admitted to himself that it was strange to hear another speak of them in such a formal tone. He considered correcting the young Vongola, but could not find the energy to voice it.

"Oh, so you're busy?"

Chikusa tilted his head in a questioning gesture. This was small talk, he assumed, but why would the Vongola instigate it with him. Surely he had his own companions to speak with.

"I'm buying drinks." He answered after a fashion.

"Do you need any help?"

"I'll be fine."

A slightly disappointed expression crossed the Vongola's features. For a moment, Chikusa was bothered.

"If you wish, you may accompany me. This is not an exercise in expediency." He said softly.

The Vongola brightened. "Sure."

The two walked the distance to the vending machines on the far side of the park. They traveled in companionable silence, something that was often missing when he trekked with Ken. After some time though, Chikusa found himself asking the first question.

"What are you doing in Kokuyo Park?"

The brunette was taken aback for moment, but smiled readily enough. "Crepes." He said. "They have the best strawberry and custard crepes here."

Chikusa raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was truly worth it to travel to the next city over for a sweet.

"It's really good." The boy continued a bit defensively. "I'll treat you to one."

"I do not require an entire dessert." Chikusa informed duly. Ken was the one who devoured fruity treats.

"We can share." Tsuna suggested.

Refusing again would diminish the mood, so Chikusa agreed. "Just a bite."

They walked the rest of the way to the machines. Chikusa inserted the correct change and collected the beverages. Then he turned to Tsuna who was looking over the selection of drinks.

"Would you like one?" He asked out of politeness.

"I can get it."

Chikusa hesitated a moment, questioning his rationality on why he was trying so hard. For what?

"In return for the crepe." He said.

Tsuna looked up and appeared to read something behind his lens covered eyes. "Ok, I'll take a juice." He pointed.

Grapefruit juice.

Chikusa hadn't thought of the soft Vongola as one who would drink something bitter. Their tastes did not run as differently as he had expected. He dropped in the change and gave him the can.

"Thanks." Tsuna popped the top and took a sip. Then noticing that Chikusa's hands were full offered to open his drink for him.

Chikusa shook his head. He was fine. Slowly, the pair meandered on to where Ken and Chrome were sure to be, Tsuna sipping his juice, Chikusa cradling the three cans in his arms.

Halfway there, Tsuna started up conversation again. "You don't seem to be in any hurry to return."

Chikusa saw no need to answer.

"Would you like to get that crepe first?" Tsuna asked.

"The drinks will warm." He was making up an excuse, he knew that.

"I can keep them cold."

Chikusa eyed him strangely, recalling the scramble for the Vongola Rings with the Varia. Seeing him, Tsuna coughed and removed his jacket. "I was going to wrap them up in this, to insulate them."

Ah. That would be much less attention drawing than producing ice from his hands. Acceptable.

For a moment, Tsuna thought that he would decline, and continue on with the cans. Normally, Tsuna would have let him, but the taller boy seemed like he was reluctant to return. He was also without Joushima-san, thought the two were nearly always constantly together.

"Alright." Chikusa said softly.

Silently, he placed the cans in the opened jacket and Tsuna balled it up. Then the brunette searched for a table near the crepe cart. "Ah," was his soft, pleased expression at locating one.

Chikusa followed after the young Vongola as he trotted to the table, the bundle of cans tucked beneath one arm. Tsuna waited until Chikusa was seated, something that took the Kokuyo student a moment to understand. He usually stood while Ken crouched where ever.

Once that was done, Tsuna happily jogged off to order. Chikusa watched as the younger by offered up a sunny smile to the crepe seller, something that was wholly innocent and simply pure joy at the treat. The older man responded in kind by producing a massive dessert for the boy.

It was now quite obvious why the kid came all the way from Namimori for the crepe, the sweet was huge. The delicate crepe was overflowing with yellow custard and heaped high with strawberries. It was topped off with piles of whipped cream that threatened to slide off and onto the holder.

Grinning, Tsuna paid for his treat and came scurrying back with his prize. He proudly presented the sugary monstrosity to Chikusa, with two spoons stuck precariously in the cream.

He eyed it suspiciously.

"Try it," Tsuna urged. "It's good, I promise."

The problem did not lay in the taste, but the luxury. While Ken was fond of heavily sweetened delights, Chikusa rarely indulged. Rather he was content with simply watching another enjoy it. This would be his first time spoiling himself without the others.

A part of him wished to take it to Ken and Chrome and have them share it. The larger part of him knew that it would be rude to do so. Instead, he tentatively picked up a spoon, aware of a set of large brown eyes watching him hopefully.

Carefully, Chikusa scooped a dollop of the filling onto the head. He put the spoon into his mouth. Slowly, he set the spoon down.

Tsuna studied his reaction intently, then beamed widely. "You like it."

Chikusa met his gaze steadily. It always surprised him how such a soft creature such as Sawada Tsunayoshi could speak so clearly and confidently sometimes. The Vongola could always tell when a person was lying, when it mattered. He could also read deeply into what wasn't said, when it mattered.

This wasn't a time that mattered, yet the boy could still tell. Strange.

Finally, Chikusa nodded.

Yes, he had found himself partial to the taste. The custard was thick and smooth, and not overly sweet. The tartness of the sliced strawberries was offset by the cool cream. It was a balanced and delectable treat.

If possible, the Vongola's grin became even wider. Despite the Kokuyo student's earlier protest of "just a bite," Tsuna had the hitman having another.

However self-control was a constant habit of his, and it paused him at his third spoonful. He cast a sidelong glance at the brunette who stared at him happily. He finished the mouthful then slid the dessert over to Tsunayoshi.

"Finished already?" Tsuna asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"Oh." The boy's voice was colored with disappointment. A thought occurred to him then, and Tsuna tilted his head. "Um, that juice kind of filled me up earlier. I don't want to waste any of the crepe, so," his face flushed, "want to help me finish the rest?"

Vaguely, Chikusa got the impression that the young Vongola was trying to flirt with him. It was such a weak attempt though, and he couldn't be sure.

He took several moments to compose a suitable answer. "If it helps."

Tsuna beamed and began eating.

Silently Chikusa watched him.

The boy relished every bite of the dessert. He ate slowly, delicately spooning a portion of custard, cream, and strawberry for each mouthful. A delighted expression spread across his face every time his lips closed around the spoon.

After only three meticulous morsels, Tsuna set the spoon down and slid the dessert back to him.

He smiled as he met Chikusa's gaze. Dimly, the Kokuyo student realized that he had been watching the boy the entire time. He pushed up his glasses to hide his embarrassment. The display Tsunayoshi had made had been strangely bewitching.

Focusing his eyes on the crepe, he quickly took another three bites.

Undaunted, Tsuna repeated his performance for his next three spoonfuls.

Chikusa was bothered, and they hadn't even eaten half the crepe yet. Still, he did not want to show the other boy that. He had to rescind his previous thought about flirting, the brunette definitely knew how, he was just slow to start.

The feeling to run before the young Vongola found his stride crept up on him. However, he was well trained as a hitman. All he would have to do was to break the other's rhythm.

Carefully, he took another three spoons and pushed the crepe over. Before Tsuna could begin another demonstration, he gave the boy a flat gaze and in an even voice asked "do you like me?"

Predictably, Tsuna sputtered, sending cream flying onto his cheeks and his face turned a vibrant crimson.

"Um…uh…" The brunette stammered. He cast an apprehensive glance at the glasses-wearing boy and licked his lips. "Yeah." He said finally and grinned. "Wow you found me out fast. Uhm, if it bothers you or anything, I don't mind being just friends. Unless that bothers you! Then I won't. Uh…" The brunette babbled, words coming out in a spill of nonsense.

"Hm." Chikusa tilted his head in consideration. "I don't mind."

That halted the Vongola's torrent of gibberish. "Ah…you don't?" A relieved expression crossed his face.

Chikusa had to admire how the brunette wore his every expression openly. His face was quite literally an open book. By all odds, he should not have survived in the mafia world this long, yet there he sat, blushing and stuttering.

"What about your Guardians. Surely one of them is quite taken with you." The hitman said softly. In his words was the question, 'why me?'

"They're family!" Tsuna replied instantly. "It'd be like dating your brother or something."

A small smile curled the corner of Chikusa's mouth. The boy was dense if he hadn't seen how he was often the object of several hungry stares. Too bad for them if the target of their affection only saw them as siblings. They would also be prone to fits of jealousy once they discovered that their dear boss already had someone he sought.

The idea of being in that position wasn't completely undesirable, though it would be problematic. The Vongola Guardians were all powerful fighters. Looking over the Vongola's features, Chikusa decided he could do worse. If anything, Tsuna was cute and a source of entertainment. He stood suddenly.

"I must take my leave. Ken will no doubt be wondering about my extended absence." Chikusa said, watching as the Vongola's expression fell.

Tsuna was most definitely a troublesome person, but perhaps this time it was worth the trouble. He leaned forward and gently ran his tongue across Tsuna's cheek, clearing off a dollop of cream. "Thank you for the dessert, Tsunayoshi." He murmured. "It was quite enjoyable."

Then he stood and gathered up the drinks, knowing that Tsuna was glowing red. He made a mental note to visit the park more often. The sweets quite appealed to his taste.

* * *

_end_

* * *

Chikusa is hard to write, I honestly have no idea what he's thinking behind those shiny glasses of his. Plus, he's got a barcode under his cheek. He looks like a discount doll from a market. I just want to scan him and find out how much he costs.

I must admit, I only wrote this because I wanted to type 'Chika27' on something.

Why does it end with licking? The Kokuyo students have other forms of affection, I swear.


End file.
